Sé heolstor
by middeneaht
Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track?
1. Ch1 It all begins

**Sé ****heolstor **

_**Xx—Xx—Xx**_

_**My new story **__**Sé **__**heolstor.**__** Sé **__**heolstor means 'the darkness' in old English and dark and evil magic is a main focus of the story. I will only continue this story if I get reviews and/or interest in the story. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin and if I did I wouldn't have to write a fanfic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xx—Xx—Xx**_

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark? **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

The sound of the drums didn't help with the melancholy atmosphere. All eyes looked sadly, and a few with hatred, at the person who was being marched towards the pyre. In the many years that the boy had been in Camelot none would have suspected him of being a sorcerer. He was probably one of the most trusted, friendly and caring people in Camelot but apparently that had all been a lie; a cover so he could worm his way into the hearts of those in Camelot and fool them into trusting him.

But those who knew he well couldn't believe he had been a traitor all along, surly it was all some big misunderstanding. If he was evil wouldn't he have tried to escape his fate of death, made some big speech about how he would have revenge and then disappear in a swirl of wind and not sit and accept that he would die? Maybe all magic wasn't evil. That was something, though, that the answer will probably never be found as long as king Uther holds such hatred towards magic. Perhaps there was hope that his son, Prince Arthur Pendragon, would understand that magic wasn't bad but that outcome seemed very unlikely to happen as the boy had lost much to magic as well.

An eerie silence filled the courtyard as the sorcerer was tied to pyre and stood with his head bowed, accepting his fate. The crowds waited in silence for something to happen. Breaking the heavy silence the king stepped forward, glaring at the sorcerer below him, and opened his mouth,

'You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments; according to the laws of Camelot you will be killed. Any last words?'

The boy kept staring at the ground, as if he wasn't going to say anything. Taking it that nothing was going to be said the king continued. 'light the—' 'wait' the boy had lifted his head and had turned to face the king, his face showing no emotions.

'I gave you your chance to speak,' the king growled 'so it's too late now.' Ignoring the king the boy continued 'I know your listening Arthur' a brief smile founds its way onto his face, the prince was not on the balcony with his father but the boy knew that the prince would be somewhere listening. 'so I tell you this, never give up.' With that said a spell rolled off his tong and the pyre burst into flames so strong that the heat could be felt metres away.

The raging fire kept burning until late afternoon when all that was left was a pile of burnt wood and ashes.

Only two people remained, one hiding her face in the older man's clothes, tears streaming down her face. 'Why did he do that Gaius?' the girl sobbed. Looking down at the girl the man, Gaius, shook his head 'I don't know Gwen,' he soothed 'I wish I did though.' He raised his head to look at the burnt remains of the pyre and sighed. How had it come to this?

**1 week ago...**

'Arthur stop being so jumpy, you're worse than Merlin!'

He glared at Gwain; he had a right to be nervous. Today was what seemed like, a perfect day. The sun was shining, nothing disastrous and potentially life threatening things had happened lately and things were calm. The perfect time for something to go wrong so, naturally, he was on edge.

'Shut up Gwain, don't you think that its days like this when something always goes wrong?' Gwain paused and considered this for a moment before shrugging 'perhaps it does, perhaps it doesn't but there's no need to jump at every sound.'

'Yeah well don't blame me if we get ambushed.' Somewhere behind him a heard a groan and guessing who it came from he grinned.

'Scared, Merlin.'

Merlin scowled at him 'Whenever you say something like that it all ends in disaster.'

He was about to reply when a twig snapped from somewhere around them but dismissing it as some kind of wild animal he continued. _Snap. _This time he stopped, surly that wasn't a coincidence. Looking round widely he tried to locate the source of the noise, unsheathing his sword as did the other knights.

'Told you so' Merlin had come up behind him and was grinning even though he could tell that he was dreading what was about to happen. 'Merlin now is not the time to get smug.' Merlin just smiled and shrugged, it wasn't everyday he got to say "I told you so" to the Prince.

It was then that, with an almighty battle cry, a group of about 10 bandits came running from the bushes weapons raised above their heads ready to swing and kill.

**Xx—XX—XX **

Taking a deep breath he looked around the clearing and studied the effects of the small yet horrid battle. The group of now dead bandits had wanted to cause havoc and had certainly done that. Leon was led on the floor and Elyan was sat next to him obviously trying to treat his wounds, Percival and Gwain were stood supporting each other both staring at Lancelot who was stood at the edge of the clearing blood dripping down the side of his head. Arthur swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat. It wasn't the fact that Lancelot was injured that scared him; it was that Lancelot was looking round the clearing trying to find something, no someone he realised with dread. Merlin, Merlin was missing.

**A few minutes ago...**

Dodging a sword Merlin raised his hand and shot of blast of magic towards the unsuspecting bandit making him smack into a tree. With a small wince of sympathy he turned around to see if anyone was in need of a little bit of help. Content that no one was in trouble at the moment he stood and wondered what to do. Distracted he didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching until said person had tripped him up and he had landed face first into the ground.

'You need to pay attention in battle boy.'

Lifting his head Merlin glared at the bandit who was now stood above him. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and creepy dark blue eyes. A sinister grin spread across his face.

'What do you want?' He growled.

'I wouldn't be so disrespectful, boy. Look around you.'

Confused Merlin looked around and for the first time noticed that everyone else was frozen in time, swords raised or just about to hit someone. Even the bandits were frozen. He growled in frustration this could be a problem but, he suddenly realised, it could also be used as an advantage, if everyone was frozen no one would be able to see him do magic.

'I'll ask again,' he repeated 'what do you want?'

The bandit paused 'I want lots of things, boy. I want money, I want power but what I truly want is you; Emrys.

A sense of dread hit him. If anyone knew of the name the druids called him it always meant that something bad was going to happen. That name always meant trouble.

'I can tell you are confused Emrys.'

He shook his head as he didn't trust himself to talk. He didn't want the bandit, or sorcerer he guessed, to hear him waver, for his voice to betray how he was feeling.

He was scared, no, he was terrified. He never usually got scared in the face of danger but there was something about this man that made him scared. It wasn't until a few moments ago he truly realised what it was that scared him so much. He could feel the sorcerer's magic, it was wild and evil and felt like it didn't belong. That's what's scared him the most, this man stole people's magic to use for himself.

And now he was after his magic.

**Xx—Xx—XX**

_**Was it good? Bad? Let me know please otherwise I might not continue.**_

_**Review! Make me happy. ^-^ Please.**_


	2. Ch2 The Dark Abyss

**Sé ****heolstor**

**Chapter 2 **

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**Don't worry I haven't given up on this story I've just been really busy for... however long it's been. Anyway, this chapters much shorter than the last but that's because I wanted to get out a chapter to let people know I am continuing. **

**Enjoy! **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark?**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

_A long time ago a group of druids grew hungry for power. Disregarding all laws of the druids they went off to find a way to gain ultimate power. After years of searching they came across the stone of spirits. The stone of spirits aloud the user to take someone magic and use it as their own. However even that wasn't enough for the group of druids or dark souls as they had come to be known. They wanted ultimate power. One fateful night one dark soul known as Aisan accidentally managed to cup open the stone of spirits and unleashed a power so great that it the entire dark souls' base; killing most. The survivors didn't care though as Aisan had managed to create an almost perfect power. To the survivors Aisan was seen as a god. After that the survivors went out to get new members of the dark souls whether they wanted to or not. Soon the dark souls became a powerful army but they still needed that little bit more power to achieve their goal. So they waited. Soon they became distant memories and were then forgotten. That is until now. The person with the power they needed had finally come. Soon that power would awaken the dark souls and with them they would bring darkness and destruction. No one would be safe. Especially not the one with the power they need. The dark souls were coming and would soon become known again._

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

Arthur was panicking. It had been a few hours now since Merlin had gone missing and there was still no sign of him, he was getting worried.

'Where is he? That stupid idiot.' But of course he wouldn't show it.

'Sire, maybe we should head back to Camelot now' one of his knights, Sir Malcolm, was now talking to him. He didn't like Malcolm much. 'And anyway sire, that servant can take care of himself.' He sneered. That was the reason he hated Malcolm; the knight despised Merlin. The first time Malcolm laid eyes upon Merlin he instantly disliked him. Infuriated with the knight he glared at him 'I will not leave Merlin out here, Sir Malcolm,' he spat out the name 'so if you don't like it then by all means leave.' Dismayed, the knight shook his head and walked off to talk to another knight. Grinning to himself Arthur went on looking for his incompetent manservant.

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

Complete darkness. Everywhere around him was filled with nothing but black. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything; it felt as if he was floating in a dark abyss. What happened? The last thing he remembered was being with Arthur and the knights and then getting attacked by a group of bandits and then... Then everything froze and... And that sorcerer who took magic appeared. What happened after that? Was his magic taken or did something else happen? It was all so confusing!

'Emrys...'

Someone was calling him. He didn't want to but for some reason he felt compelled to move towards the voice. His mind screamed at him to stop but his body would not obey.

'Come to me Emrys...'

No! No, go away! He tried to stop but he couldn't. Please someone help me. Please. He truly felt pathetic calling for help when no one was there to help him. His legs carried on moving; walking towards a dim light that had just appeared in the distance. No! Don't! But he carried on walking.

'Lend me your strength Emrys...'

The light was closer now. He saw something in the distance, a shadowy figure reaching out for him. He stretched out his hand to meet the other. Their fingers touched. Before the darkness returned he heard voices shouting his name, distressed.

'Merlin!' A young male voice.

'Merlin!' This time the voice sounded old and magical.

Then the final voice rang out in his mind 'Merlin!' It was a woman's voice and he remembered that voice though it had been years since they last spoke. He would never forget that voice.

'Freya...'

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Yeah, you gotta love a good cliffhanger. So, enjoyed it? Please let me know! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but, hopefully; it will be out quicker than this one. ^-^ Review! Please!**


	3. Ch3 Reunion

**Sé ****heolstor**

**Chapter 3 **

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. You can thank my teacher for being so boring, as I wrote about half of this in the lesson, that this is up when it is. Oh and this story is set before season 4. Read and, hopefully, enjoy! **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark?**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

_**A reassuring presence, a light when times are dark, a hand reaching out, is what friendship is about." -**__** Unknown**_

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

Arthur sat staring at the morning sky in deep thought. It had been two days now since Merlin had disappeared. Thousands of thoughts buzzed round his head. Why Merlin? What did he have to do with anything? Yet he had no answer for any of them. He really hoped it was the same as when he and Merlin had been separated before, for Merlin to come crawling out of the mud grinning like the idiot he was. But he feared this time that was not going to happen. What would he do if Merlin never returned? Merlin had always been there for him. Every battle, every time he needed comforting, always there, just waiting to help even if he wouldn't admit he did. The thought of Merlin never coming back sent chills up his spine. No. He refused to admit that Merlin would never come back. Merlin always came back. Merlin always survived.

The creaking of a door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and, for a moment, he had a small shred of hope that it would be Merlin coming through those doors but he knew it was impossible. 'Arthur?' It was Gwen. Gwen had stuck with him this whole time, as had the knights but in their own, strange, way. They all believed that Merlin would come back but Gwen had help make him feel that little bit better and if it wasn't for her he didn't know how he couldn't have copped in these past two terrible days.

'Arthur?' Gwen repeated concern filling her voice. He turned to face her. 'Sorry Gwen, I was thinking.'

'About Merlin?'

'Yeah… About Merlin.'

A smile crept across Gwen's face. 'You know he's going to come back. He always does.' He nodded 'I know but… I'm worried. He just disappeared in the middle of a battle; no tracks, nothing.' Gwen was about to reply when the doors burst open and a group of people walked in.

'Do I hear the sound of a moaning Princess?'

'Shut it Gwain.'

Said Knight smirked and strolled up to Him. 'Come on princess.' Ignoring the last word he glared at Gwain 'Last time I checked, Sir Gwain, I was meant to be giving the orders around here, not you.' Using Arthurs own tactics; Gwain decided to ignore the last comment and grabbed Arhur's sleeve dragging him up. 'Come on.' Gwain repeated. The rest of the knights and Gwen stared at the retreating forms of Arthur and Gwain. Extremely confused Gwen turned to the 4 knights who were still in the room, who looked slightly shocked as well, and asked 'what was that about?' Lancelot was the one to explain.

'You see, Arthurs been slightly-' he changed his mind 'extremely upset about Merlin's disappearance,' _we all have _Gwen thought. 'So we decided to take him on a hunting rescue/search'

'A What?'

'Well, we thought we should try and cheer Arthur up a bit, take his mind off things, so what better way than hunting and whilst we're doing that we can search for Merlin. Simple.'

'Hunting cheers you up?'

'It's good fun.'

Gwen sighed _I'll never be able to understand a man's way of thinking. It's too strange. _She chuckled to herself which earned her a few strange looks from the knights but she ignored them.

'Well, let's get going then.' 

Half an hour later…

'Do we really have to do this?'

'Stop moaning Arthur, your sounding worse than Merlin!' Gwain chuckled from where he was sat on his horse. By now the knights had just entered the forest and already Arthur seemed none too happy about the idea of being dragged through a forest when he could be thinking of ways to find Merlin.

'Think of this way, Arthur, you can use this time to search for Merlin.' Elyan supplied. Arthur sat up straighter in his saddle. Honestly, the thought had never crossed his mind. He was too busy moping. With a new found strength he pushed his horse to go faster and called back to the knights 'Come on, your too slow!'

'So were you a second ago.' Gwain mumbled but Arthur still heard him. What he didn't notice, however, was the smile of triumph that had found its way onto the faces of the 5 knights.

Arthur could honestly say he was getting bored now. The group had been out for a few hours now and they had found nothing to hunt and, more regrettably and frustratingly, no Merlin. Normally hunting would have cheered him up but this hunting trip, the one that was meant to get him out of his depressed state, was absolutely not working. In a way it was making him feel worse. 'Maybe we should take a break.' Lancelot suggested only getting Arthur snapping at him 'maybe we should go back.' Lancelot looked slightly taken back for a bit before he grinned. He was about to say something but Gwain interrupted him. 'Ha, you're acting worse than Merlin when he comes hunting with us.

'Shut up.' Arthur growled back only for the group to burst out laughing.

The group had sat next to a river and was now relaxing a bit. Percival and Leon had gone to get some wood, as it was quite a cold day, a while ago. Suddenly there was a shout and Leon came charging into the clearing. He stared at the knights for a moment and then glanced behind him; as he did that Percival stepped into the clearing with something-no someone in his arms. Finally Leon spoke, voicing what the others hoped to be true 'We found Merlin!' Arthur, Gwain, Lancelot and Elyan jumped up from where they were sat. Arthur was the first to reach Percival and Merlin. 'Where was he?' Leon sighed 'we just found him in the middle of a clearing.' 'Is he injured?' Gwain asked worriedly. Percival spoke this time 'there's just a few scratches, nothing serious.'

'What happened to him?' Elyan asked the question that they all wanted the answer to.

There was a groan from the limp figure in Percival's arms. 6 worried faces looked down as Merlin stirred and blue eyes cracked open. 'Merlin.' Merlin turned to face Arthur, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Are you ok?' Merlin took to nodding this time. The group of 6 grinned in satisfaction as they had found their friend.

A few minutes later

Ever since they had found him Merlin had been drifting in and out of consciousness. Each time he woke he was never truly coherent.

Arthur, Elyan, Gwain, Lancelot, Leon and Percival were all sat around the fire talking when they heard a small groan coming from the figure lead next to them. Dismissing it that Merlin was still not completely conscious again they carried on talking.

'What the-'

As soon as that small sentence was said the 6 men crowded round to see that Merlin was in fact completely awake this time.

'Merlin, you ok?'

'Arthur? What?'

'Are you awake?'

'No I'm talking to you in my sleep. Of course I'm awake you idiot!'

The group chuckled. Gwain stepped forward. 'Good to see your ok mate. What happened to you?'

'What do you mean "what happened to you"?

Arthur spoke this time interrupting Gwain. 'You've been missing for 2 days.' Merlin looked slightly shocked. 'Oh.' 'Oh!' Arthur yelled. 'You've been missing for 2 days and all you say is "oh"!' Merlin shook his head and Arthur noticed his eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused.

'The thing is,' Merlin sounded confused and slightly ashamed. 'The last thing I remember is being in the forest with you guys and then the bandits coming and then nothing. Absolutly nothing just...' He shivered. 'Just endless darkness.'

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Enjoyed it? Let me know if it's good, or if it isn't. I'm sorry to have to do this but if I don't get a minimum of one review and/or interest in the story no more chapters will be posted. It's disappointing when you don't know how well, or bad, you've done. It's very bad for you. Anyway, I hope it's good and that you've enjoyed it! Review! Please! ^_^**


	4. Ch4 Traitor

**Sé ****heolstor**

**Chapter 4- Traitor **

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**Aaannnddd here's chapter 4. Where it all begins! Enjoy! =]**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark?**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

"**Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change - this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress"- Bruce Barton**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

The forest was quiet; the only sound was that of horse hooves and the rustling of bushes as a group of 7 people made their way home in an uncomfortable silence. None of them spoke as none of them knew what to say. Yes, of course they were happy to see their friend again but a small thought at the back of their heads kept screaming that something was wrong that they had found their friend too easy. They ignored it. They wanted everything to be ok. They wanted for everything to be back to normal.

Then there was the fact that Merlin didn't seem to remember what had happened to him in his 2 day disappearance. It really did worry Arthur. He, too, had that nagging thought that something wasn't right but he didn't listen to it he was just glad to see his friend again. To him things couldn't be better.

He glanced over to Merlin. Said servant was sat behind Gwain staring intently at the ground. _His eyes are still unfocused_ Arthur thought slightly concerned for his friend but he just put it to the fact that Merlin had woken after a long time unconscious. He didn't know if that was true but it seemed the most logical explanation, well that or Merlin was blind.

He scolded himself for thinking such stupid things. There was no way Merlin was blind... right? He did look at them and recognise who there were but that could have been from their voices... He was suddenly worried. Looking round he spotted a tree with a few berries on it. As the horse walked passed it he grabbed a few of the berries then with a handful of berries he turned to face Merlin and picked a berry up in his other hand. He grinned. Moments later a berry was thrown across the air hitting Merlin on the head and bouncing off. Merlin flinched but didn't move his eyes from the ground. Arthur frowned and tried again but this time with two berries one straight after another. This time Merlin reacted by lifting his gaze off the ground and glaring at Arthur who, when Merlin had looked at him, had dropped the berries.

'What was that for, Arthur?'

'Just checking your still with us, your being quiet Merlin.'

'I'm tired. Give me a break Arthur.'

He earned a grunt as a response.

'Well that's nice.'

'Just ignore him Merlin.' Gwain cut in 'He's been really worried about you. He's been stomping round the castle for 2 days in a foul mood.'

'Yeah, the poor practice dummy is now unrecognisable.' Lancelot supplied. Merlin chuckled slightly 'I feel sorry for anyone who just walked past him. No one's safe when Arthur's in a bad mood.'

'Oh so when it comes to insulting me you have loads of energy.' Arthur grumbled.

Merlin yawned 'How close are we to Camelot...' He yawned again 'I want to go to bed.' Not turning to face him Arthur replied 'You should know where we are Merlin.' He gained no response. He looked over to see that Merlin had fallen asleep and was now leaning against Gwain.

'Looks like he really was tired.' Elyan chuckled.

'What happened to him though?'

Arthur turned to face Leon. 'That is a question that only one person here can answer.' 6 pairs of eyes turned to look at the now sleeping manservant.

Xx—Xx—Xx

Camelot, 1 day later...

Gwen smiled at the unconscious man in front of her. She was so happy to finally see her friend after constant worrying over where he had gone. As happy as she was she was confused as to how exactly Merlin managed to go missing for 2 days and then turn up in the middle of the clearing without anything wrong with him. Why would someone kidnap him only to let him be found? It was strange and confusing; yet it was better than Merlin being hurt. Merlin shifted next to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she found herself staring into confused blue eyes.

'Gwen?'

'Merlin, it's good to see you're awake.'

Merlin paused, sat up and looked around. 'Am- Am I in Camelot?'

Gwen nodded. 'Merlin, what happened to you?'

'I'm sure Arthur told you that I don't remember.' Merlin replied sounding quite angry. Gwen was quite shocked 'I just... I just thought that...' Merlin sighed. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you Gwen. It's just all so confusing. I mean, one moment I'm talking to Arthur and the knights then bandits are attacking and next thing I know I'm waking up and Arthur's telling me I've been missing for 2 days!'

Gwen looked at her friend in sympathy. Merlin was a good person and no one like him should be forced to go through anything like this. Another thought popped into her head, why take Merlin? There was nothing special about him. Surly Arthur or one of the knights, even though she would never wish for anything bad to happen to any of them, would be a better choice to kidnap. They knew lots of information and everything about the castle.

Merlin knows things like that too, she reminded herself, maybe it would've just been easier to kidnap a servant. Then why doesn't he remember anything? It was all so confusing. Just what had happened to Merlin in those 2 days?

_In a cave far away from the city of Camelot and its inhabitants a dark figure chuckled as he stared at the images in a stone bowl in front of him. Slowly the figure moved to the other side of the cave and grabbed a small grey and blue stone and brought it back to the bowl. He whispered something and the stone in his hand seemed to light up. The light from the stone illuminated the man's face revealing red eyes with a lust for blood and power. He smirked. It was time to begin._

Back in Camelot in the physicians chambers Gwen was just about to check Merlin over when he suddenly went ridged. Confused and worried Gwen went to see if Merlin was ok but was stopped when Merlin looked up at Gwen and smiled.

'Ah Gwen, may I ask where Arthur is?'

'Why?'

'Am I not allowed to ask where my master is?'

'Your... Master?'

'Yes Prince Arthur is my-'

'You're not Merlin.'

'Oh?' Merlin asked, faking innocence 'I think I know who I am.'

'No. Merlin would never have said Arthur was his master or call him Prince.'

'People change.'

'Not in 2 days.'

'Merlin' seemed to be changing tactics by just ignoring her now and switching back to his original question. 'Where's Arthur?' He more or less demanded. 'I'm not telling you.' Now Merlin had stood up and grabbed a knife that had been left on the side and was now advancing towards Gwen. 'I'll only ask one more time. Where's Prince Arthur?' Gwen would've run but she had been backed into a wall with no way to escape. She was trapped.

**Slam!**

The door was thrown open and Arthur walked in. 'Gwen how's-' He stopped seeing the sight before him 'Merlin! What the hell are you doing!'

_A menacing laugh. Yes, yes, it is beginning! Red eyes glinting in amusement and excitement. Come on Prince, move forward!_

Merlin turned to face Arthur, his face showing no emotions, and just stood there looking at him. 'Merlin?' Arthur was about to step forward.

'Arthur don't! It's not Merlin!'

Finally showing emotions Merlin turned and glared at Gwen and took a step towards her. He raised his knife.

'Leave her alone!'

Arthur took a step towards Gwen to try and save her. A fatal mistake.

_Yes! Another crazed laugh. "Emrys go, this is your chance. Kill Arthur Pendragon!"_

In one fluid motion Merlin had turned around and, with a slight pause, lunged at Arthur, knife in hand; ready to kill. 

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Mwahahahaha Cliff Hanger! Bet you weren't expecting that ending. **

**Sorry for the long wait and I shall try to get each chapter up quicker from now on. If any of you are slightly confused, when the sorcerer says "Emrys go, this is your chance. Kill Arthur Pendragon!" He is talking using that mind communicating thing like in S1E8, the one where Mordred first appears. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember, Review! ^-^**


	5. Ch5 Reveal

**Sé ****heolstor**

**Chapter 5- reveal **

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I was busy and didn't have time to write the next chapter and then when I wasn't so busy I just didn't know what to write. It was because Merlin series 5 started today that I managed to write this chapter. Sorry if this chapter isn't has good as the other chapters. **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark?**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

"**Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like"- Lao Tzu**

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

In one fluid motion Merlin had turned around and, with a slight pause, lunged at Arthur, knife in hand; ready to kill.

Had the person attacking him being some random person he didn't really know he would have been able get out the way of the oncoming attack and defend himself, but it wasn't just some stranger out to get revenge, no, the person attacking him was his idiot manservant and, even though he would deny it, his friend. Of course Arthur didn't expect it, who would expect their friend to attack them for no apparent reason and try to kill them, so like any other person would do he just stood there as Merlin came closer unable to move or do anything. He was going to be killed by Merlin!

'Arthur!'

Gwen's shout came just in time. suddenly, like he was being released from a spell, Arthur snapped out of his shocked state and leapt to the side as Merlin came flying past knife hitting the air where is heart had been moments before. "Merlin just tried to kill me!" the same thought kept buzzing round his head. Merlin, the same Merlin who is a complete idiot and hates killing things, just tried to kill him!

As Merlin turned to face Arthur, it suddenly clicked. Merlin had gone missing for two days then turned up completely fine. He knew something wasn't right.

'Merlin's been enchanted!'

Merlin chuckled 'so I see your not a complete idiot then, you managed to figure it out.'

'If Anyone's the idiot it's Merlin for letting himself get enchanted.'

'you talk as if I'm not Merlin.'

'You're not'

Merlin grinned and took a step towards Arthur 'I think I know who I am and I am Merlin. But enough chat I came here to kill you not talk to you.' with that Merlin lunged at Arthur again. He dodged again then swiftly turned around to face his opponent. Merlin was now stood where he had just been standing. Glaring he unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward Merlin. 'Give the real Merlin back or-' Merlin chuckled 'I'd put that sword back it I were you'

'why should I?'

'Well' Merlin smirked 'you wouldn't want dear Gwen over there to get hurt, would you?'

Arthur glared at Merlin 'what can you do to her. All you have is a small knife. I have a sword and am probably much faster than you I could reach you before you could reach her.'

'I do have other ways to injure her than this knife. I could even do it without moving from this spot.'

'Really. What is then? I don't see any other way that you could possibly harm Gwen without me harming you first.'

'Oh, really? Then I guess you are an idiot.'

'What do you mean I'm-'

Merlin chuckled, interrupting his sentence. 'I would have thought that after all these years you would know another way to harm someone.'

'What?'

'You really are an idiot. Let me give you a clue. Many innocent people, old and young, have died because of you and your fathers hatred for it even though most of the time it is used for good things.'

Arthur gasped, finally realizing what Merlin was talking about. Merlin grinned 'I can see by the look on your face that you finally know what I'm talking about.' he raised his arm toward the bench that was a little distance away from him.

'forbærnan'

As the words left Merlin's mouth the bench that his hand was pointed at burst into flame. Arthur stared at Merlin mouth open in shock whilst Merlin just smiled, staring at the burning bench. This went on for a few more seconds before Merlin glanced at Arthur. 'That's enough of that, don't you think.' He raised his hand again 'ætstandan' the fire on the bench disappeared leaving the slightly burnt bench as the only evidence the fire had previously been there.

'Magic. You have magic.'

Merlin stared at Arthur and burst out laughing 'indeed I do Arthur Pendragon. It turns out your servant, the person you trust the most, is the very thing you hate the most. A sorcerer.' Arthur shook his head 'No. No, that's not true. It's just because his body has been taken over, it's not him, he's not the one with magic.'

'No. It's completely mine, or Merlin's if you still don't believe that I'm Merlin.' Arthur couldn't reply, he was too shocked. Merlin saw this and grinned again 'I see this is too much information to take in. How about this. I leave now and let you take all of this in and then tomorrow you come to me. I would kill you know but it's no fun killing someone without a bit of a fight first.' Arthur scowled 'what if I don't come?'

'Then this will be the last time you ever see Merlin again.' Arthur's eyes widened 'What?!' Merlin grinned, his eyes flashing, a strong wind blew around him and he started vanishing however before vanishing he spoke once more 'I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Arthur Pendragon. Oh, and one last thing, you'll know how to find me when the time comes.' With that said the wind blew strongly and Arthur and Gwen had to look away. By the time they were able to look back the wind had gone, and so had Merlin.

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**So… How was it? Did you like it, or was it really bad? Let me know! Review please! And again I'm sorry for taking so long! **


	6. Ch6 The start of a counter offensive

**Sé ****heolstor**

**Chapter 6- The start of a counter offensive **

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**I'm Back, Not dead and a very bad person! Sorry for the long delay and, if you're reading this, then thanks for putting up with my lateness. I haven't really been writing much lately and have been more focused on DeviantArt. Sorry! **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Summary: His magic under control of an evil sorcerer Merlin is forced to betray Arthur and Camelot. Unable to see what's truly right and wrong will he be able to overcome the sorcerer and get his destiny back on track? Or will he be lost forever to the powers of the dark?**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

"**The keys to patience are acceptance and faith. Accept things as they are, and look realistically at the world around you. Have faith in yourself and in the direction you have chosen."- ****Ralph Marston**

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

Arthur and Gwen in shock for a few seconds before they were both able to realize what had just happened. Gwen covered her mouth and gasped 'oh no.' She turned to Arthur who stood still and stared intently at the spot Merlin had just been moments before. 'Arthur, what are we going to do?' When Arthur didn't reply she took a step towards him. 'Arthur?'

'How come we didn't notice?'

'what?'

Arthur had broken his gaze away from the floor and had turned to face Gwen 'how come we didn't notice anything?!'

'There was no time. Merlin had been unconscious since you brought him back to Camelot.' Arthur shook his head 'no. He was awake on the way back for a bit. I knew something wasn't right, you don't find someone who has been missing for two days in a forest perfectly fine but I didn't want to acknowledge that something was wrong. I was too happy that we had found Merlin again.'

Just as Gwen was about to reply the doors opened and Gaius, who had been checking on the king, entered 'Gwen how is-' he stopped mid sentence as he realized as Merlin was missing 'where's Merlin?' Arthur, who had turned around to face the door when it opened, opened his mouth to reply 'Merlin's been possessed.' Gaius raised his eyebrow 'Has he?' Arthur was about to reply again but Gwen beat him to it 'it's true Gaius.' She stated and then proceeded to tell Gaius what had just happened. Soon Gwen had finished telling the events to Gaius, who stood in shock for a bit before looking at Arthur who had been quiet the whole time 'What do we do now, sire?' He asked repeating the question that Gwen had said earlier, though this time Arthur replied. 'We inform the knights of what has happened and then' he paused 'then tomorrow we go and see Merlin.'

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

At that same time somewhere else far away from Camelot a man with red eyes smirked as he watched the events play out before him. Another man with dark blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair walked towards the man from the shadows and looked curiously at the images in the stone bowl in front of him. 'My lord' He bowed. The other man turned to look at the bowing man 'You did a good job in getting Emrys, Ray.' 'Thank you, my lord.' Ray replied 'but, my lord, may I ask why you let Prince Arthur live?' The man smirked and looked at the glowing blue and grey stone in his hands. 'I may want Prince Arthur to die but that doesn't mean I can't have fun doing it.' He took his gaze away from the stone and turned to face Ray 'Besides. Emrys' magic is now mine and mine alone. If the body gets captured and killed then so be it.' He clenched the stone tightly in his hand and laughed 'I was going to kill him anyway.'

Xx—Xx—Xx

'So what you're saying is, Merlin's been enchanted, he then tried to kill you, and then asked to meet you in some random location and kill you there when he told you about his magic.'

Arthur nodded 'That is correct, Gwaine.'

'And you're going to go and find him and hope to free him from the enchantment?'

Arthur nodded

'Cool. When do we leave?'

Arthur sighed and looked to the 5 knights that he trusted the most 'Tomorrow morning. I've told father that I'm going hunting.'

This time Gwen, who he had almost forgotten was there, spoke 'Again? This is the third time this week you've supposedly gone hunting.'

'So?'

'He actually believed you?'

'Yep. Anyway when I confront Merlin tomorrow I want you to hide in the bushes and only interrupt if things start to look bad.'

'But sire' Leon spoke 'What if you can't defend yourself from him.'

'This is Merlin we're talking about, enchanted or not, he can't fight to save his life. I'll be fine.' He purposely ignored the fact that enchanted Merlin could use magic.

Xx—Xx—Xx

'Ah, I'm glad you came, Prince Arthur.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes 'You sound as if you expected me not to come.'

'Yes well' enchanted Merlin smirked 'When someone asks you to meet them in the middle of nowhere so that they can kill you, people tend not to go.'

The two were stood in a clearing out in the forest a while away from Camelot. It had taken Arthur, whilst being guided by some unknown force like Merlin had said, a couple of hours to get there. When he arrived Merlin was stood in the middle of the clearing, arms crossed, smirking. A sword was stabbed in the ground in front of him.

Arthur looked around just to make sure his knights were in position. Satisfied that they were and that Merlin couldn't see them, he looked back at said person.

'I see you brought backup with you.'

Arthur jumped 'What!? I did no such-'

Merlin uncrossed his hands and took a couple of steps towards Arthur 'I'm not an idiot I could hear their footsteps.' Arthur inwardly cursed; there went his element of surprise if things did go wrong. Not wanting it to seem like Merlin had made him worry he replied 'So what?'

Merlin frowned and looked disappointed 'Now it's going to be harder to kill you.' He paused and pretended to think 'oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill them after I kill you. Until then, if they interrupt I can keep them back with my magic.' Merlin smirked, putting emphasis on the word "my".

'For now though' Merlin smiled, a smile that, if Arthur didn't know any better, made it almost look as if normal Merlin was back. Then Merlin lowered the top half of his body in a mock bow and spoke in a taunting voice 'Let us begin the battle,' he looked up 'sire.'

**Xx—Xx—xx **

**Sorry if any of the characters (apart from Merlin) are acting ooc, I haven't watched Merlin in a while. Hmm, I think I might watch some later…**

**Anyway how was it? Review Please!**


End file.
